1. Related Field
This invention relates, as its title indicates, to anchor positioning equipment in prefabricating reinforced mortar panels, particularly equipment that facilitates and secures the positioning of the versatile actuator means that are incorporated into the prefabricated cement mortar panels that are reinforced two-dimensionally to facilitate their maintenance during stripping, transport and on-site implementation operations and for anchoring to the structure of a building.
2. Related Art
The registration of Utility Model No. 200401484 is known, the owner of which is the applicant of this invention, which registration discloses a wide and extensive head piece with multiple grip. This head piece can grip, in a simultaneous, coplanar manner, a plurality of elements that are positioned in orderly fashion in a work post, move them in orderly fashion to another work post and place them in the same post in an identical position with respect to that arranged initially.
The gripping head piece is applied particularly in manufacturing panels for construction based on prestressed, two-dimensionally reinforced cement mortar. On these panels, on their non-visible face, metallic elements are located, in the form of omega shaped sections that sink into the mortar mass before it sets. The metallic elements are for installing the panels in the building structure. Also, they form gripping means for handling the panels during stripping, storage, transport and positioning.
To date, inserting these metallic elements into the back of the panel while moulding it, was done by hand and had to be done very accurately in a minimum length of time, so as to do it before the mortar started to set. The consequence of this was the slowness in manufacturing the panels and the increase in the product price.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, the solution was adopted to create means, reflected in Utility Model ES 1057 874. These means allow, on the one hand, arranging the metallic elements in orderly fashion so that their arrangement adjusts to the arrangement of the panel reinforcements and does not interfere with them and, on the other hand, that said elements can be sunk simultaneously into the back of the recently moulded panel before it starts to set.
Despite the good result of the invention, practice has shown that using said metallic elements in the form of omega shaped sections meant that the panels had on their non-visible face the projections of said omega shaped sections intended for handling and attaching them to the building structure. This, in spite of facilitating panel handling, makes it necessary to provide protection means when storing and transporting panels, so as to avoid any friction that could deteriorate the correct appearance of the texture or shine of the visible faces.
In order to overcome the mentioned drawbacks, the solution was adopted to replace said metallic elements in the form of omega sections with means for securing the panel to the structure, which are fully inserted inside the panel, while, nevertheless, being accessible from the non-visible face of the panels, but without projecting from said face.
According to the above solution, as contemplated in Utility Model No. 200700993, said means for securing the panel to the structure of the building, defined with a greater range of functions as versatile actuator means, are hidden in the mortar mass, interspersed in the space of some of the grid squares and even straddling the prestressed cables of the two-dimensional reinforcement of said panels.
These versatile actuator means have, on the one hand, means for being retained in the set mortar mass and, and on the other hand, opposed to the former, anchor means for elements for handling and/or securing to the building structure.
Said versatile actuator means are made up of blocks which are inserted in the mortar mass before it sets, and inside the mortar mass without reaching the visible face of the panel, whereas the means for anchoring to the building structure have an area thereof level with the surface of the non-visible face of the panel.
At any event there is the drawback that the metallic elements intended for handling and securing the panels to the structure of a building, must be inserted into the mortar mass before this starts to set. This was resolved for the omega sections by means of the devices in Utility Model No. 200401484.
When carrying out the positioning of the said versatile actuator means foreseen in Utility Model No. 200700993, since the mentioned devices are not appropriate, the solution has been adopted to position the means in orderly fashion on a template. After positioning the versatile actuator means they are gripped simultaneously and inserted through the non-visible face of the panel recently formed in the mould, and remaining in said position until the mortar acquires sets sufficiently for the panel to be stripped.